


Grima's Memories

by Terrara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrara/pseuds/Terrara
Summary: A take on Grima's past and story
Kudos: 13





	Grima's Memories

Their first memories of meeting their newest vessel were of snow. Grima had been surprised by their sudden awakening. They had not felt the call of a ritual, yet they had still stirred. As they focused to see what arisen them, they saw a meadow. They were sitting on the ground, wailing, perhaps due to the large cut on their knee. They were surrounded by flowers as white as snow. Grima could tell by the size that they were but a child.

The dragon felt contempt. Was this to be their newest vessel? They felt no rage, no swirl of sickening emotions like they had seen in their other vessels. They focused on the human's thoughts. They were scared and guilty, they thought they had failed. They had only wanted to get some white flowers for their mother, but now they were lost and their knee hurts so much and they were hungry-

_ SHUSH _

The child suddenly stopped crying, letting out a little hiccup. Confusion joined the swirl. Grima attempted to ignore that as they focused on the world around them. They could sense a human quickly growing near. Something about their energy felt similar to this vessel.

_ Be still. Your mother is nearing. _

The child immediately began to look around. As the mother came into view, calling for “Robin”, the child ran to them, their mind filled with happiness and love and joy, their pain and sadness completely forgotten.Grima let out a small  _ hmph _ in their mind before they fell asleep again.

  
  
  
  
  


When they next awoke, they could tell that it had been a some years. Their vessel was taller, their limbs somewhat gawky due to the tentative time that it is being a teenager. They were standing in a village, filled with guilt and fear. Their mother had warned them not to enter, but they could not not resist listening to their curiosity. Stronger than these emotions, however, was another. First love. They were staring at a young man managing a stall. He was smiling and talking to a customer. The vessel was going back and forth between going up to him and simply continuing to watch him. The dragon let out a sigh that made Robin jump in surprise.

_ Why must you continue sneaking off when it always fills you with guilt? _

Robin quickly moved to an alleyway.

_ Is this my conscious? _

Grima barked out a laugh.

_ If I am, then you’re fucked, mortal. But answer my question. _

Robin clearly wanted to know more, but they replied.

_ I love my mother, but I also love to explore. I want to know more about the world and everything in it! _

Grima made a memory of the young man from the stall flash through Robin’s mind.

_ Do you want to know more about him too?  _ They said it in a snide tone.

Robin blushed.

_...That would be nice. _

_ Just go and assert your dominance and take him. _

_ What?? He’s not an animal! Besides, I would be too embarrassed. _

_ What point is there in being embarrassed? Just take him and be done with it. _

Robin shook their head.

_ If you’re my consciousness, than you should know love isn’t like that. _

Grima wanted to protest again, but they sighed and gave up

_ Well then, you’re going to have to show me what love is like.  _

Robin spent hours taking their mental companion around to various places, trying to explain love. They went to bookstores and read a few books before being kicked out, to flower shops and explained the meanings of each flower. Eventually, they winded up in front of the young man’s stall again. As Robin began to be filled with that warmth again, Grima almost felt envious. The feelings running through their newest vessel were something that he had never felt before. It felt... _ nice _ . When Robin finally came back to their senses, they apologized. 

_ It is fine. I believe I understand now. _

Before they went back to sleep, they had one more thought.

_...Thank you. _

As they returned to sleep, they felt the smallest ball of warmth within their heart, barely there but its very existence marked something that Grima did not know.

  
  
  


There next awakening was sudden. They found themselves connected to Robin without even choosing to do so. The dragon’s mind felt slightly muddled. They could feel magic flowing their body, trying to strengthen them. In their mind, a man’s voice was warning of danger. They looked out through Robin’s eyes. They weren’t sure what was happening, all they knew was that Robin was in danger. They raised their hand and let out an attack at the only one in sight.

It took them a few moments to realize that the sound piercing their ears was Robin’s screams. They held the slain king in their hands, the very hands that stole his life. Robin’s mind was empty of words, there was only pain and sorrow and grief. Grima was quickly overcome with their own grief as they realized what they had done. As Robin’s memories poured into them, they realized, too late, what they had just done. They had forced Robin, their vessel, their  _ only companion _ , to slay the one who had brought them light, who had shown them a world better than they had known. Chrom had been the one to help Robin rise up from their life of isolation to one filled with friends and family. And Grima had killed him.

  
  


Some time later, Grima began to move Robin. They could not let their vessel stay on the ground forever. Robin had gone silent, tucked away into a corner of their mind. They did not resist at all. It was up to Grima to make them stand, to make them move. They had to be the ones to try and help Robin this time. Robin’s body grimaced as another wave of malevolent energy went through Grima’s mind. They didn’t want to, but they could feel their own body stirring, awakened at last. They tried to call to Robin, to make them hurry and go to revert the ritual. There was still time. 

Grima wanted to be free at last, but the ritual instilled part of the priest into them, their madness and rage and desire for destruction supposed to show that they reflect the wishes of their god. It was meant to strengthen these feelings within Grima, but if served to show how they had weakened within the dragon over the years. They were not sure they wanted, what they felt, but it certainly was not the sickening disgust for the world that they once had.

Validar’s madness was truly strong, it seemed to seep into every part of Grima’s mind, infecting every memory and turning them into wretched memories. Robin’s smile became twisted, hiding filthy human ideas, their laugh turned wicked. Each memory became warped, until Grima couldn’t stand it. Both the vessel and the dragon let out an inhuman roar, the sound that would herald this world’s impending destruction. As they tore their way through the humans in their way, Robin did not stir. 

They did not stir until Grima was watching Lucina run to Naga’s temple. Grima could have easily stopped her, but their attention was inwards as Robin finally looked out. Their cries at the sight of the destruction made Grima’s heart waver slightly. When Robin begged them not to kill Lucina, they snarled. Why should they listen to this wretched vessel’s pleas? Yet they still listened. Some part of them wanted to. They kept their true form wrapped around the ruins of Ylisse’s castle and followed the girl.

  
  


They were surprised when they found themselves in the past. As they looked around, they could feel this time’s vessel. They were about to try and take over when a spasm of pain went through their mind. They fell to the ground, shivering. Something had happened when they had come back. For some reason, Validar’s madness was not affecting them, though they could feel that it was only temporary. As they began to feel guilt and sorrow for what they had done to Robin,  _ again _ , they realized that they had to do something. They gathered themselves and attempted to connect to this time’s vessels. Quickly, they tried to pour all of their Robin’s memories into them, starting from the most recent. They showed Chrom dying and Validar’s ritual and the Risen. They had reached the point where their Robin had met Chrom in a meadow whilst taking a meadow when another spasm went through them. As they felt the madness creeping back, they felt something that they had not felt in so long. 

Hope. Hope that Robin would be able to change their fate. Hope that Robin could be happy. And perhaps, just a little, hope that Robin would find a way to awaken them that would allow Grima to be able to live alongside and be counted as one of Robin’s friends.

They closed their eyes as the madness finally took control again. Humans always close their eyes when they know they are going to die, and this would be close enough to dying. 

When they opened their eyes again, they were annoyed by the tears trailing down their cheeks, blaming them on their pathetic vessel.

  
  


“Grima...Are you okay?”

Grima slowly opened their eyes. They were lying in a meadow, apparently where they had fallen asleep. Kiran was standing above them, their expression worried. As Grima realized what they had been doing, they let out a slightly pained laugh. Kiran had told them everything they knew about Grima’s past a few days ago, and it seemed that their own memories had decided to resurface. Of course, this changed nothing. Their current desire for destruction was purely their own, Validar’s influence long gone. Or perhaps it had simply disappeared when they had been summoned? It matters not. What matters is that they are here, in a place where endless possibilities existed.

They were distracted from their thoughts as Kiran reached out a hand to help them up. Grima couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. It felt parodic of Robin’s first meeting with Chrom. They took it and rose, giving Kiran a small smile that surprised them but made them smile in return.

“Were you dreaming?”

Grima nodded.

“Do you remember what it was about?”

They nodded again.

“I will not forget again.”

Kiran gave them a strange look before shrugging. As they walked away, Grima followed them, curious to see what new possibilities would appear. Perhaps they will find a way for both them and Robin to have a happy ending.

  
  
  



End file.
